New Found Love
by Owllander14
Summary: Eggman devises a sinister plan to use Shadow memory's now erased. Once they were a rivals, that at the time hated each others guts but now cannot live without one another. Can this love bloom into something beautiful or will die and wither? Rated: M for Suggestive Adult Themes and Language. The beginning Story to Shadowy Surprise. Romance/Friendship and humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So just that you know this is the beginning part for Shadowy Surprise which is the sequel that at time had it done first ^-^")So sorry for the confusion, I sometime write story's backwards.

Chapter One

Shocking News

PROLOGUE

Shadow was walking down the alley minding his own business but a someone followed from behind he did not take notice and suddenly felt a slight pain to his head then he felt to the gravel road out cold.

He awoken strapped to a metal slab table he looked up noticing Eggman talking to a figure on the screen. "All will be according to our plan." Eggman said to the hidden being.

"It better my people need to be fed." Said the creature.

"Eggman what is the meaning of this let me go now!" Shouted Shadow Eggman turned to him.

"Well, well, well, our little guest decided to join us. Get ready for your new changes, you may not be remembering a thing or having a new friend inhabit your body." Eggman gave the sun god a emerald to strengthen him enough to use his power to take over shadow.

Eggman flipped on the Mind Eraser and Shadow started to struggled trying to break free to get out of the way.

"No! No...No...No...NOOOOOOO! Argh Ahhhhh! He screamed in pain from the zapping it burned his mind wiping it almost blank as a slate.

Mephiles The Dark took over Shadow he move the hands admired them.

"It is good to have a body again unlike the last one he destroyed." Mephiles commented.

Eggman nodded and said, " We need to get Sonic to tell us were those other six are then we kill him afterwards and Shadow here will get those hands dirty."

All three evil villains laughed together.

Present Time

It was early that Sonic as usual decided to sleep over at Tails house. As of now, Knuckles was get really annoyed with him, he was taking up all the space on the couch, leaving him no place to sit.

"Come on, Sonic get up!" He growled out, his temper rising.

Tails came in at that exact time and wanting this not to get out of hand, he shook Sonic awake. The hedgehog open his eyes and looked at the two tailed fox, his buddy.

"What's up Tails, you need help with something, little guy?" He asked stretching his arm towards the air, to hear a satisfing crack.

"Uh, Yeah, Knuckles here, want's to watch some TV. If you don't mind moving your butt off the couch for a bit." Sonic laughed and rubbed his neck embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, my bad." He jumped off and ran into the kitchen but then the doorbell ranged "Ding Dong" the blue blur rushed over really fast and answered it, before anyone else could get there.

He swung it open, there stood shyly was their human friend, Karen. She waved friendly to everyone they waved back to her.

"Hey guys, I just came on by to see how everyone was doing today." She said with a smile then looked down when she noticed all the eyes were on her.

"Hey, why not come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll go get some snack ready." Said Tails.

"Oh, No really, I'm fine, thank you, Tails for inviting me in your lovely home." She said politely taking a seat next to Knuckles whom was watching Wrestling not paying any attention to anything around him.

"Y-Yeah, Okay that is fine." Tails blushed saying and went back to repair some things in the workshop.

Then Sonic walks over and joins his two friends then he take the remote from Knuckles and changes the channel to the News.

"Hey that was mine and I was watching that it was getting goog too." Complain Knuckles trying to swipe back the remote but Sonic turned up the volume and listened ignore the Echidna.

"Hey, Karen, Do you mind making some of your famous homemade chili dog casserole?" He asked Karen, who huffed but went to the kitchen to go and make him some, getting the recipe followed and ingredients ready.

"You really need to lay off on that stuff, Sonic, just look at yourself." Knuckles said pointing a thumb at his middle, referring to the slightly, noticible, small stomach bulge that was forming from eatting all, that junk food.

Sonic blushed and said in denial.

"No, This is nothing, I'll burn it off, when I start my morning jogs." He lied knowing that never happens, him always been lazy as of late.

There was once again a knock on the door and it was open by none other than Sticks running around the room in panic.

"We're all soooooo dead, I can feel it! I am tellin ya, Shadow is in cahoots with Eggman." Yelled Sticks while both of the guys groaned covering their ears, she was worser than Amy fangirling over sonic, who at times runs away to avoid, both of the crazy girls or else he'd be pulling his quills out.

Sonic rolled his emerald eyes at her he turned to her saying.

"Please, Sticks it's always something about this feeling of yours, last week it was about the Mailman bugging your mailbox, so he could be listening in on your thoughts, finding out your most well kept secrets. Then a few days ago, your own shadow was working for Eggman and it was following you, when you aren't looking, which of those isn't far fetched. The thing is we can't have you bursting through the door every time, you have one of your crazy theories."

She sighed, "I am sorry, Sonic but I think this time something might be wong. You just gotta believe me."

Then he went back to listen to the News the reporter started to say, "In other News, there has been strange sightings of a black shadow being spotted around in the city. As well as what appears to be a fatman with no hair, flying in hovering like craft and sporting sunglasses when it's cloudy out."

He then sighed "I wish I had those sunglasses then, I'd look so awesomely cool. Well they appear to be looking for something around here."

Sonic narrows his eyes in suspiciousion "You might be right Sticks but only this time."

"Yep, I say I told you so, in your face, Sonic. I'll go get my boomerang, see you there." She says rushing out of the house and going next door to get ready for battle.

Karen came in with the casserole and Sonic swallowed it down in one gulp, which shocked the two who were present, looking at him like he wasn't normal.

"What I was hungry, Okay?! This kind of thing makes me nervous and I'm gonna go get tail to ready X -Tornado and fly us to the area." He says heading to the workshop to inform his friend.

Karen got out her phone and call Amy to come over and help they needed to get the last Chaos Emerald before it ends up in the wrong hands.

Soon everybody was ready and Sonic says "Okay, Everyone let's go stop this or more people are going to get hurt."

Everybody nodded in agreement as they left the tails house and save the city. Karen had a bad feeling things were going to go from bad to worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Two

Sonic and Karen's Capture

At the last minute, Karen had to go home to feed her eight year old, little Dachshund, Nelly, her treats. She started to baby talk to her doggy.

"Who's my little poopie! Oh yes, you are my poopie whoopies, mommy loves you." Karen cooed and Nelly whined covering her face with both of her little paws.

Karen's cousin came in and said "You know, you should say puppy instead of poopie because the neighbor's think your going crazy." She told Karen biting into a juicey, red apple, munching on it while still looking at her nut of a cousin.

The redhead locked her sea blues on the blondes hazel ones and said, "Oh Shelby, You worry way to much. These people will just have to get use to the real me, since we moved here I may seem shy at first but underneath is a girl tired of hiding behind a fake mask."

Shelby looked at her knowingly, "So you haven't showed your true self to the sonic team yet?"

Karen nodded then said, "No, They have to deal with Sticks and Amy both of them are nuts enough for the guys, I don't want to scare away Tails." She said getting a dreamy look in her eyes thinking about the little fox boy.

Shelby smiles happy, her little sixteen year old cousin is growing up to become a woman, she started to cry.

"Please do not cry, Why are you crying?!" Karen started to panic.

"You are growing up so fast, my little baby is no more." Shelby said tearfully.

"I have to tell you something, I had a bad feeling, I may not be coming home for dinner, today. If I do not make it out alive tell my mom that I love her." Said Karen getting ready to leave but was stopped by her bigger and stronger cousin, she could not shake her off. Shelby gave her a bone crushing hug and Karen started to turn blue in the face but let's go when she notices it.

"Sorry, just be careful and Nelly will be in good hands." Karen waved goodbye and took off and headed back to her crushes, airplane where the whole team waited on her.

"Jeez about time you showed up, okay Tails let's get this ball a rollin." Said Knuckles and everybody piled inside the plane but not Sonic, who was balancing himself on the plane wing, outside, while they were in the air.

"Um... Tails why does Sonic always do that isn't that dangerous for him." Asked a concerned Karen, everybody just shrugged their shoulders but Tails spoke up telling her.

"Nah, He does it because, he doesn't want to be squeezed to death, by Amy. Plus he likes the wind flowing through his quills and it's a breath of fresh air out there." He said repeating what the azure hedgehog told him many times before, Karen only nodded and did not say anything more, it was silent for a bit.

Then suddenly, the thunder roared like an angery lion of the jungles, through the skies above, making everybody inside the plane jump in fright because a soft thump was heard on the other side, on the opposite plain wing and not the one, Sonic was on, everybody looked out their windows and when the lighting flashed it showed a dark silhouette figure of a dark onyx hedgehog that radiated pure evil aura around him.

He looked at Sonic his red crimsons that glowed like the seven pits, bored into him. He said to the cobolt hedgehog across from him.

"Give me the six other Chaos Emeralds or die, it's your choice, so choose wisely." He commanded Sonic, it started to rain heavy, like the heaven's above cried on this day for the blue hedgehog for he knew not what will be fallen him for our hero would not win today's battle.

In the down pour of the rains Sonic says to the evil rival shaking his head.

"No, You'll never have them, these people must be protected. I rather die for my friends than hand them over to the likes of you." Sonic eye's widened in shock at seeing Shadow jump over to his side and tackled him off the wing, they both went crashing down to the ground below that was over thousands of feet from them.

"You are crazy Shadow, what have you done!" Said the panicked hedgehog still dropping from the air. Shadow smirked at him amused by his terror.

"What, You said you wanted to die for your friends, so be it." He laughed evily it ranged out in the darkness of the night, because it was almost at midnight.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Sonic as he struggled to get out of the evil beings clutches.

Sonic proceeded to close his green eyes getting ready for his end when nothing happen. He open them surprised to find out they were flying and headed toward where Eggman was he looked up at the ebony clone and made a face that said Really?.

"You were really lucky this time the Doctor Eggman wants to have a visit with you, personally." He glared down at his rival.

Sonic looked away, he just hope his friends would find him soon, he needed the back up.

Karen's P. O. V.

We spent many hours thinking he was dead because of that strange weirdo just had to jumped and knocked him off the X-Tornado. *I knew he was going to get hurt.* She sighed thinking to herself.

"Ahh ha, I have found him with this tracking device I place in one of his shoes, he seemed to be headed straight toward Eggman and looks like he's flying, okay?" Said Tails.

"Well let's get to it, fly there Tails." Karen cheered him on and fly there he did.

They arrived in time to see Sonic and Shadow sending kicks and punches to each other both were evenly match it seemed but then Shadow was winning it was brutal to watch.

"Shadow is winning, how is that even possible?" Amy wondered out loud.

"He is possessed by Mephiles it makes him stronger." Tails said looking on with a grim expression.

Karen decided to put a stop to it.

"Hey, leave him alone, creep." She shouted out drawing attention to herself leaving enough time for Sonic to escape but a net was shot out and captured both of them and Eggman laughed at their struggles which were useless. Suddenly, Karen felt sleepy and passed out seeing only blissful darkness the last thing, she saw was the net being lifted and they taking them back to their base the two of them as their prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Star VS The forces of Evil theme song it belongs to the artist and creator Brad Breeck, Bleach, Fifty Shades of Gray belong to their respectable owners, I own nothing.

Chapter Three

Break Out

Karen was the first to awaken from sleep and rubbed the sand, from her eyes then, she notice, Sonic wake up, too, along with her. Eggman's voice, ranged out, saying.

"Well, You two are finally awake, I see. So, Sonic The Hedgehog, tell me where your keep those emeralds or your little friend here get's it."

"Never, Egghead and leave her out of this your fight is with me!" Yelled Sonic. Karen finally noticed, she was inside a strange, giant, glass dome thingy, that surrounded her and she heard Dr. Eggman say "Sorry that's wrong answer!" and she was suddenly zapped by a ray that was above her head, she felt, slight pain and fell on her hands and knees, feeling little weak. Then suddenly, started to transform into a mobian, She had yellow fur and the same red hair and bright blue eyes but now was bigger in certain places.

"Well, Sonic, what a disappointment this meeting has been but when I return you will suffer more when I'm through with you. Maybe become my new guinea pig for my newest experiments MUHAHAHAHAHA." Laughed the Doc as he left the lab only Mephiles remained guarding them.

Karen noticed, she had two, big, double fox tails like her crush and squealed loudly. She hugged them to her then notices her flat chest was gone and no longer, looked like lanky, stick figure she had once been as a human.

She had curves and looked down her shirt and screamed for all to hear out loud, "I HAVE BOOBIES! YAY! YAY! I HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" She said out randomly at the end like some idiot with no sense left.

"What on earth is wrong with you child. You have gone mad, god help us all!" Said Mephiles who was stepping back, away from the glass and away from the nutty person in there. Thinking he might catch whatever crazy she might have and go insane just like her.

"Well, I was told, I was a late bloomer, but just look at me now. So, Anyways, How are you doing today?" She asked him going back to normal.

"I am fine girl. Uh... What about you?" He looked at her, calming down from her outburst.

"Good. So, Can I talk to Shadow for a bit, if you do not mind?" He nodded just wanting to be away from her for a while and let him deal with her.

Shadow was back and looked confused for a moment and looked at her.

"Who are you?" Who am I? Where is my Maria?" Shadow asked looking around the lab.

Karen cleared her throat and frowned trying not to get emotional. "Listen your name is Shadow The Hedgehog. My name is Karen Greenheart and you are being control by Mephiles. You need to fight it and gain control of your body again. Please, I will help you find your friend." She pleaded.

Shadow fought and gain control, Mephiles was casted out. *I will never trust that fool ever again. He lied about his promise and used me!*

"Alright, Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted getting Karen and Sonic out of their dome prisons without setting off the alarms.

"You have the last emerald Shads." Sonic just realized.

"Don't get used to calling me that faker." Shadow said as the three of them escaped.

Later, they made it into the city, Town Square, Karen noticed how everything seem larger from her view point unlike when she was human it seemed she had shrunk in size.

"This is gonna take sometime getting use to..." She said to herself.

They heard Eggman with his minions "Going somewhere with my emerald are you? Shadow you work for me and belong to me." Shadow growled.

"What the heck Doctor your the one who broken the deal. I will make sure not to be swayed with your lies. I no longer work for you." He simply said remaining calm wiping off invisible dirt.

Eggman ordered, "Attack!"

"Chaos Spear!" Said Shadow Shooting out crimon energy from his hands blowing the eggbots to bits.

Sonic spin dashes, destroyed the remaining ones but the last one at the last minute knocks it out of Shadow's hand and a claw comes from the hover craft to retrieve it but Sonic destroys the craft. Eggman crawls to his feet and walks over to go get it himself but the most weirdest think had to happen as he bends down a huge tearing of pants is heard as he stood up with the jewel like emerald in hand.

Karen screams bloody murder looking away turning many fifty shades of red wishing to have some Bleach on hand a nightmare come true never to get the image out of her mind. Egghead pants had dry rotted and ripped in front near the fly zipper now showing off his neon pink undies for all the world to see now explosing himself.

While Shadow and Sonic had fallen to their knees in hysterical laughter tears coming to their eyes.

"You ever heard of buying new clothes Eggman?!" Asked Karen still looking anywhere but him.

"These are new I paid Thirteen dollars!" He yelled back.

"Oh Gawd, no wonder, cheaply made here's a joke for you, Shadow. What does Eggman and clothing stores have in common? Both have pants half off."

"BUHAHAHA." Both hedgehogs laughted more.

Eggman got more enraged and sent more robots to attack them once more finally the team came and Karen decided to give in to being the distraction.

"Okay, Tails don't worry, I'll use my natural distraction skill, to confuse them and you use your plane to shoot them down." Then she hugged the fox, who stood there shocked realizing who this was *Karen?*

*I missed you Tails!* She thought to herself letting him go. She ran towards the middle of the fighting and started dancing in place randomly and singing Star VS. THE Forces of Evil Theme Song.

"It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna get a little wild, I ain't from around here, I'm from another dimension."

"It gonna get a little weird, Gonna have a good time!"

"I ain't from round here, I'm from another woo-hoo!"

"Yea-ah!"

"I'm talking rainbows, I'm talking puppies."

"Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhhh!"

"It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna get a little wild."

"I ain't from around here, I'm from another dimension."

She did her bows "Thank you, ladies and Gentleman, you have a beautiful day."

Everybody just stared at her like WTF! Then Tails succeeded in taking out all the bots and he gave her a thumbs up.

Eggman left humiliated stomping off on thre ground and out of sight getting ready to launch his next plan to take over earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Four

Family Betrayals

A mobian fox/hedgehog made her way to the bathroom, to start her daily routine, brush teeth, shower ect.

A human woman spotted her and started screaming, "AHHHHHH, You vile creature get out of my house!"

"Mom, it's me, Karen." The woman stopped then said.

"Well from this day forward I have no daughter to tell you the truth I never wanted to raise a brat like you in the first place. I was forced to give up my dreams, I always hated you. I'm glad to finally see you suffer, wretched child."

"Please, Mom, don't do this to me and don't say those things." Karen sobbed her heart exploded in pain at hearing her mother's words.

She couldn't believe it, her mother always acted so loving and her father supported her in everything.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, There, kiddo! How was your first day of high school?" Ashed her father eatting dinner.

"It was great, me and couple other girls want to do some soccer try outs, for next year." She said excitedly, putting down her shoulder bag and went over get some food and eat at the table with her cousin and parents.

"Well that's good, maybe I'll help you pratice with your kicking, later."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled while digging into her plate.

"Who want's pie for dessert!" Said her mother with a heart warming smile.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"What about my dad?" Karen asked through the tears blinking them back.

"He's not your real father, your father was just some drunkard I met at a party one night."

"Where is he now?"

"How the f**K should I know, If not for your grandmother, I would have gotten ridden of your unborn a** on the second day."

"What?"

"My mother always said family is important, you need to value life, your child's life. I was a fool to believe her words, she never valued me, I was apart of her family, I was left out of everything, she loved my brother more this is all your fault. When she died, I was left with nothing my brother got everything. I forced to live in this crap of a place. Now get out of my house!" Shouted the woman.

She threw glass bottles at her daughter, which shattered breaking against the wall, Karen hissed as she had to step on the broken pieces, cutting her feet in the process and ran outside, afraid for life, What was she thinking coming home looking like this...?" She was a freak, Where would she go now?

She wandered around on the streets, cold and shivering now, only having the clothes on her back, She stumbled across an old looking rundown warehouse and went inside and found a group of girl around her age and younger huddled together around a burning barrel.

"Well atleast I have a somewhere to go now. I cannot go back to the sonic team they have Shadow to deal with anyways." She headed over to the girls wanting to warm up by the fire also but she was blocked by a someone.

"You! Yeah, You freak, Do you have what it takes to join our little group?" asked the leader of the group, who looked the oldest of them all.

"Sure, Why not I have nothing more to lose." The leader nodded satisfied with her answer and walked off and stood by another girl whom looked very familiar.

*What! Wait second is that Shelby?!*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Five

Remembering The Past

As Tails Miles Prower looked up records that was over fifty years ago and being the genius he was used a advance computer that he made trying to find all he can on the girl named Maria Robotnik. He thought of his friend Karen hoping she had made it home the other day.

While somewhere and away from everybody, Shadow stared off into space sitting on a lower branch in a tree, looking at nature with indifference. He was in a foul mood as it was he need all the quiet he could get so he could think things through, like could these people really help him find her. *Damn why can't I remember, I know that this so called Sonic always seems to get in my way, I despise him.* He thought narrowing his eyes.

He saw the blue blur running through the forest and coming up to the lone tree he was sitting in the it in middle of the green field. Shadow sighed closed his eyes.

"Hey there buddy, what're doing here all alone?" Said the restless blur tapping his foot getting ready to speed off again, he had s lot of energy to waste.

"..." Shadow said nothing flat out ignored him.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Sonic teased jump up on the same branch to sit beside him.

A vein pop up on Shadow forehead he look at Sonic he really couldn't stand being in the same room with the guy.

"..." He clenched his fists to remain calm, taking deep breaths in order not to beat the crap out of the clueless idiot next to him. He let his thoughts wonder to that girl who promised to help him, where was she by now. He brought out of his thoughts Sonic was wavy a hand in his face he slapped it away.

"Ouch That hurt Shads." Sonic said a little in pain shaking out his hand and put it in his mouth to nurse it.

"Then I suggest you keep away from me and don't call me Shads, it's Shadow." He snapped.

"Awww you're cranky today." Sonic scooted closer to his new found love interest who found it unnerving his eyes widened in panic.

"Uhhh Sonic, Stop moving idiot!" The branch snapped and gave away and sent them tumbling down. Sonic ended up landing on something soft, breaking his fall, his muzzle touch a white puffy fluff which was Shadow chest fur tuft he then realized he was laying on top of Shadow in a very suggestive way. He could smell shadow's natural earthly scent he breathed it in greedily before getting off him quickly.

Shadow just laying there, a dark blush raced across his cream cheeks, he held back a whimper from the loss of the other's body heat. He shook himself out of his stooper and got up ignoring Sonic's helping hand which was left hanging so he put it down and coughed awkwardly of the tension that was forming in the air you slice it with a knife.

"Uh..Yeah sorry about that Shads." said Sonic his cheeks also having a dust of pink to them as well.

"Let us get this straight, it your's own damn fault not mine. So don't point the blame to me. ...Hmph..." Said Shadow who crossed his arms and looked away. He didn't want to look at those big green eyes it made butterflys dance in the pit of his stomach. He just couldn't describe the feeling, what was it called LOVE? He suddenly regained a old memory he touched his head feeling pain.

FALASHBACK

There was a little Shadow running towards a open door where you could see the lamp's light shinning through the crack reaching the darkened hallways. "Hey Marie, What does love mean?" Shadow asked with wide eyes full of innocents but gleamed with curiosity.

She laughted finding it cute that he didn't know about things. "Well Shadow it is the feeling you get like butterflies that are flapping around inside you, your heart beats really fast at seeing that person you care very much about and your cheeks feel really hot. It is really a special time one day maybe you will understand it."

He just nodded she smiled and signaled him to come over to sit with her. He ran over but tripped over the rug she got up and cuddled him. "Oh my little Shads let me see it. Hush now do not cry your fine now." She puts a bandage on the bump. "Oh lets read you a bedtime story The Princess goes to Town."

The book was about the princess greeting all her people in the village but falls head over heels for the Blacksmith's younger son. At times they would meet in secret it gave Shadow an idea what true love was from the fairytale. Soon he was out like a light, she snuggled him close like she would her favorite teddy. "Goodnight Shads remember we're friends forever."

END OF FLASHBACK

Sonic notice Shadow had a stray tear run down his muzzle and seemed to be in some sort of trance like state.

"Hey Shads you okay." Sonic asked concerned he flinched at the nickname that was used from Sonic.

Sonic started to step closer to him. "Sonic leave me alone...Now!" Shadow yelled out in warning.

"...I'll just go then..." Sonic left away from Shadow who seem to be having an emotional meltdown. * I just hope you are okay Shadow*

"I'm coming to find answers and will seek them." He said to no one but himself.

A creature watched from the shadows "I must turn him evil and against the sonic team it will be perfect revenge on the humans Muhahahaha."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Six

Karen's Luck, Shadow's Deal

Black Doom revealed himself out of the forest, waited until the blue speed demon was gone. So he could sway Shadow to betray the sonic team and turn on humanity once again like he once did in the future. Black Doom had travel back in time to the present where he hope he will succeed this time around unlike the future Shadow who had killed him.

"Are you who they call Shadow The Hedgehog?" Asked the creature.

Shadow turned around to see him. "Who askes such. Who are you?" Shadow replied stay on guard.

"I am Dark Doom, I am here to tell you that humanity will turn on you, join me together we will obliterate the earth, enslave all the humans come make an alliance." Asked Doom.

"Here's your answer." Shadow put out his hand like he wanted to shake on it, Doom reached out with his hand to shake Shadow's when suddenly at the last minute he Yelled "Chaos Blast" destroy everything in a twenty yard radius destroying Doom once and for all. What was left was a empty crater in the ground, Shadow walked away calmly and said looking back.

"There your answer fool perfectly clear as for humans I'll be ready as I will ever be until that time that can wait I have business to attend." He warped out of sight.

ONE WEEK LATER

Karen had been with the group and they did unspeakable things together, in order to survive and had to listen to whatever their leader Cassy, they called her told em to do or they would be kicked out. No one wanted that and Karen was getting really tired, she still hadn't talked to her cousin, Shelby, yet. Feeling hurt that she never told her about this side of her, well two could play that game, she was now a mobian and misses at times being her real her.

She was starting to feel angry at her friends, blaming the sonic team for getting her into this, thinking, what would it have been like if she have never have met them in the first place. Then, she remembered the time, they helped save her from those pervy men, who probably would have succeeded if not for them.

She met them at the time. "Um... Thank you, Guys for saving me." She said shyly looking at her feet.

"Hey, it was no problem. I'm Sonic, by the way. What's your name?" Sonic asked putting his hands on his hips posing like the blue hero he was then she look at the fox.

"This is Tails, my little buddy." He introduced the cute shy fox who just waved at her.

She giggled he the hottest cutie, she ever did see and wanted to glomp him but she held back and waved back instead.

He blushes and smiles. Then the others introduced themselves one a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and headbans in her quills.

"Hi, You can call me Amy Rose or just Rose." said Amy as hugged her randomly.

"Hello, I'm Cream and this my chao, Cheese. She said friendly to Karen. The little rabbit girl's Chao greeted her also saying "Chao! Chao!"

Then she heard last one say "And I'm Knuckles." Sonic laughed at him he growl turning around.

"You laughing at me!" yells Knuckles and she sweat dropped, * Okay avoid him at all costs.*

Then they all went back to Tails place and he showed her his work shop and they became fast friends after that and she used to go see him everyday. One day that incident happened which made things awkwarded between them.

"Hey, Where's my screwdriver!" asked Tails. He was under a car, he was fixing in order to get Sonic a gift. The man paid him in cash to have it repaired. Karen reached down to pick up the tool, when their hands touched, a blush broke across her face.

"Um, Sorry." She mumbled handing him the tool for him to use and he took and said.

"Uhhh, Yeah thanks." He says and goes back to working on the car and she leaves the workshop not sure what to make of the random encounter they just had and after that she avoided him like fire.

The two never really talked after that unless it was totally necessary. "What's eating them?" Someone asked another replied, "Beats me...".

She then felt bad for thinking such things and why would she ever hate Tails it was so stupid without them she wouldn't have had any friends and she should count herself lucky her life would be boring without them.

She was suddenly thrown to the ground by a girl younger than her, the leader came over praising the younger girl, "Good job, Molly your getting better at the training, it always good to take down your foes, if they get distracted, you have learned well today." She then turned to look down Karen not to happy with her not doing as much than staring off into space.

Karen looked up and her and winched at the pain she felt and at the cold glare she was getting from Cassy.

"Sorry about that I had other things on my mind lately, it will not happen again." She said finding the rock more interesting at the moment to look upon then the tall scary girl form above her.

"It better, I am starting to think that maybe this isn't the place for you, You better start practicing more and no more mess ups. " The leader walked off her nose stuck in the air.

Karen sighed the girl might be right she needed to find another option than this life for her.

She then heard two hedgehogs talking amongst one another she turned around saw them leaning on a nearby wall hanging out watching the girls fighting arms crossed over their chests.

"Hey, Scrouge where's my fifty bucks fox girl here lost." He said to the slightly taller mobian and the other whined giving over the money.

"Man, Why I totally thought she could kicka**. She walked over to them putting her hands on her hips both finally taking notice of her.

"You suck really badly and made me lose a bet, girl." Scrouge The Hedgehog says peeved.

"Yeah, So what? Why you both here anyways got nothing better to do than annoy us girls." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Let me tell you something woman, we both own half of this warehouse this is our side at that over there is yours, okay." said Manic.

"Oh, Whatever, I don't even care anymore because I'm leaving this place to night anyways. She brushed them off and headed over to sit next to her so called cousin because this would be the last time she would be around her.

Just as she took a seat on the ground a she listen to a honking noise it's faint but goes to check it out and finds a black limousine and some guy asking around for her and she runs up to the man.

"What's going on here and why you looking for her?" He was surprised at seeing her but had a bored expression and says.

"Miss Karen Greenheart is needed by her uncle Johnny and his lawyer awaits to speak with her." Her eyes widened at the news her mother's brother. She had not seen him in so long, she hope he is okay.

"That would be me and the reason I am no longer human would be because of Dr. Eggman." He only nodded and opened the car door.

"Fine by me and what of your friends?" He said looking behind her, she looked for herself and saw all eyes on her begging silently for her to let them go with her.

She smiled "Come on guys, let's go for a ride!" She yelled out to them and they cheered and dove in to sit in seat and were wowing at seeing there was a chocolate foutain placed for them to dip assortments from marshmallows to cookies.

She smiled at the guy, "Thank you for all of this ..." She asking for his name.

"It's Richard and your welcome, Miss Greenheart." He almost looked like that anime guy she watched on TV once but she couldn't place it yet.

"Hey, What about us." Manic asked running over to the limo.

"Sorry, No guys allowed in here but you can sit in the very back." She said and whispered something to Richard and he smirked a bit.

"Very well miss, Come with me you two." He opened the door to the very back and he pulled out a hot bowl of melted cheese with nachos.

"Here you go Prince Manic and Sir Scrouge complements of Miss Greenheart." Manic took the bowl and he punch his friend in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for..." Scourge asked rubbing his now sore arm.

"Well for starters, maybe if you kept your comments to yourself, we both would be up front." He huffed and munched on the nachos.

"Sorry, Okay, I hate for messing up now I don't think will ever get the chance to try out that chocolate foutain, I'm so sorry, man." He bowed his head in shame.

"It's alright this stuff actually pretty good but you can't have any though." Manic went back to eating his cheesy goodness.

They arrived at the mansion and the gates opened and the security guard waved at them in greeting.

Once parked they all piled out, the girls ran around inside exploring, her cousin still hadn't figured out a thing. The lawyer arrived the two of them left to a more private area, it came as a shock to her that he had passed away in a local hospital, the doctors could do no more to help cure his battle with cancer. He never married or fathered children so he planned on giving it to his sister's kids and never her.

"You will inherit this estate and his wealth of what he has been given from his mother." The lawyer left she was still upset with the news.

"It will all be okay, miss." Richard tried to comfort her in what way he could, he was great friends with her uncle and hated that it had happened also but he will be working on helping her now.

She calmed down some and thanked him both left to go see where the girls were and let them know of the news.

BACK WITH SHADOW

Shadow calmy makes his way to Tails home, knowing they were not at home and were at Angel Island, hanging out with Knuckles, helping him stay on guard.

He opened a window and leaped inside making sure not to draw any attention he had already disabled the alarm so it was a piece of cake. He went to the safe fiddled with the safe till he heard it open and grabbed a sack and filled it with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Then he was off again and headed towards Egghead's top secret base. Once he was there he called out to Eggman.

"Eggman, I want answers and no more tricks." Shadow yelled and Eggman showed himself his arms behind his back.

"I'm listening Shadow, What do you have to offer me?" The doctor asked the mobian and Shadow showed him the emeralds, the doc smirked his plans were finally going his way, he still had a chance. Yes, he could use this hedgehog, all Shadow cared about was getting answers and wouldn't see it coming.

"Excellent Shadow, I'll help you if you hand those over to me that way we can go together, I get what I want and you find the answers you seek. Is it deal?" asked Eggman putting out his hand.

Shadow nodded, shaking on it, "Deal." Shadow didn't realize just how in danger he put everyone in that including Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler it belongs to Creator Yana Toboso, everything goes to their respectable owners, I own nothing.

Chapter Seven

We're Going to The ARK

Everyone was sitting around in bordom at the mansion mostly the girls, Karen was in the dining room fangirling to her heart's content because she had Richard dressed in a Sebastian Michaelis costume, he was currently holding a tray and serving Karen tea.

"Please, once again, say the line." Begged Karen.

Richard sighed and did as Karen asked, it was a way to cheer her up after hearing the bad news of her uncle.

"I'm one hell of a bulter, Miss Greenheart." She giggled and squealed really loud everyone could hear it.

"God dang it, What's with all the yelling, it's getting me a headache, I'm trying to practice in here!" Yelled Manic who was drumming in the music room and Scourge who was playing the electric guitar. They wanted to start a band and needed a third member.

Scourge walked in and asked, " Hey Babe, Wanna join and then you could be travelin on the open roads with the one and only, da Scourge, cause once you go green there's no goin back."

Karen rolled her eyes then ignored him and found the newspaper more interesting. He leaned in closer not getting it. She wrinkled her nose at his morning breath and she said next, "Why don't you go find a breath mint or better yet some mouthwash." That got him to move away, he breathed into hand and then took a sniff.

"Oh Snap, your right, see ya." He rushes out of the dining room to go deal with the problem.

Karen let out a sigh of relief and relax and went back to drinking her tea in peace. Then there was a knock at the front door. She got up and answered it, but got a shock at who it was standing there.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?" She asked, then it finally dawned on her, she remembered now about her promise to help him, find his friend. She moved to the side in order to let him inside.

He instead grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, her blue eyes widen in surprise.

"You haven't forgotten the promise you made me?" He asked taking out a Chaos Emerald.

"No, Of course not, I never forget." She said.

"Good, Chaos Control." He teleported them to the Eggman's base and there was the machine that was going to take them the Space Colony Ark. He told her to hide out of sight and wait until him and Eggman passed through, then she would follow after them.

Shadow The Hedgehog didn't trust the Madman and needed a second pair of eyes to help keep watch and he could not use the Sonic Team, since he betrayed them. Karen was is only option for now.

"Okay." She said quickly then ran and hidden behind a computer and watched as the fat man came walking in and approached Shadow, they nodded to each other.

"Power up the machine." Eggman order his Eggbots and they turned it on, once activated the two of them were gone and Karen took her chances and jumped through and was going after them.

She had noticed, the machine used, the Chaos emeralds energy to power it, so that's why Shadow had taken them. This also meant Sonic was going to be after him. *What have I gotten myself into, me and my big mouth.* She thought to herself with worry.

Shadow made his way over to her not in a big hurry to attract attention to to the two of them with the Egghead around he looked at her and said,"Stay out of sight and watch him I will come back later." She did as he asked and stay out of sight, she watch as he went to the doctor and they started talking Eggman told Shadow.

"So Shadow, go on ahead and find those answer of yours I'll be right here where you left me." He said then laughed and Shadow went on not saying anything he walked off.

"Alright eggbots start to ready the Eclipse cannon and you start broadcasting." They only nodded doing what they were programed to do. The camera zoomed in on madman's face as he laughed then cleared his throat and started to send out his demands for earth surrender to him. His face showed up on every channel on earth even the President wasn't happy when the balded man showed his face he wanted to watch his favorite golf program.

"Mr. President Sir, He wants to take over earth and if we do not meet his demands he will use the Ark's cannon to wipe us out. What are your orders?" Asked the General.

"Get us Sonic Team." Said the man, who rubbed his face, why did always they have to deal with these types and the General only nodded and left to locate Sonic. He was earth's hero after all and had gotten a key to the city.

A woman and her child were standing outside a window display looking and admiring the new Tvs there and her little girl enjoyed watching her cartoons and laughed at how silly they were when suddenly the flatscreen went to static and in place of the cartoon before was Eggman's face and the child started to cry.

"Do not worry dear that scary old man won't be on us on our tv. We will be watching your favorite cartoon on dvd." Said the mother who scoffed at the baldman and walked off headed home. A whole group of random concerned citizens gathered around the window watched wanting to know what the madman was going to do now.

"Attention on people of earth, surrender to me now that way I will create my evil Eggman Empire! If not then earth will be doomed to face the wrath of my Eclipse Cannon. HO! HO! HO!" Said Eggman

People started to run around in paniced sreaming as the madman laughed on the tv.

SONIC P.O.V.

They were trying to locate Shadow and their friend so no such luck. Tails was worried for his friend too.

They had just found out the Chaos emeralds were missing and the safe was broken into Amy told them not to trust Shadow The Hedgehog she knew he would backstabbed them as soon they turn an eye. Sonic argued with her saying he must had a good reason for it. It broke out in a full blown fight which caused her to walk out on them and say she was going home along with their Knuckles.

"Tails the general want us to go to the Ark." Sonic announced getting off the phone and Tails nods and heads to the plane to start it up. He made a few modification they were going to save earth and get their friends back.

BACK WITH THE ARK

Karen watched the doctor talking to the camera and heard every word she needed to find Shadow and let him know what was happening she left the hiding spot and was noticed by one of the Eggbots. She took off running and jumped into a open air vent and it could not fit and just shot at her but it missed and she sighed in relief.

"Now time to find you." She took off and started her search.

Shadows P.O.V.

"Where the hell is it." He muttered and walked until he came across something that was familiar he frowned and entered the area it was a lab of some sort the equipment in the place was riddle with dust from all the years of neglect. He wasn't interested in those things what he was focused on was right in front of him. He walked to it and ran his white gloved hand over the glass surface He drop to his knees when he felt the memories painfully came flooding back into his mind. He had a flashback of his Maria.

FLASHBACK

"Come on, Hurry Shadow, they're getting closer, we have to leave now." She said yanking her friend to the halls but Shadow took the lead and pulled her by his side as they ran to that lab to hide it had escape pods that looked like the capsule he was created in the sliding door closed behind them. Maria ran to a computer and started to put in the code needed to activate the launch of them. She turned to him, and he took in her appearance her blue dress and blond hair look disheveled she look fatigued this was not something he was use to seeing she was always at peace and calm but right now they had to leave. He was finally going to see earth for the first time he smiled thinking she would be coming with him.

She gave him a sad smile, he did not even know someone had to stay behind to manually pull the lever the computer was not working not taking the code she had typed in it kept saying Error. She hugged him to her and whispered, "Goodbye my Shads and remember you were created to protect humanity never forget that be nice to them for me. Promise me Shads." She pulled him back to look him in his crimson orbs as a few tears escaped her ocean blues.

"I promise you anything Marie but why are you saying goodbye aren't you coming with me?" She had to hold back a sob and did the hardest thing she ever had to do and that was push him into the escape pod it closed shut and she ran to pull the lever but the sliding doors was blow apart by the GUN squad and they aimed their weapons at her warning her to step away from the control but she only looked at Shadow and pulled the lever before they shot her down and she fell limp on the floor and enraged Shadow started to kick and the glass only slightly cracked the surface and he was dropped into space and away from the Ark and headed straight for earth.

FLASHBACK ENDS

He started to blow up the lab in anguish of this discovery because he had thought she was alive and well somewhere but he did not expect this possibility he calmed down and Karen came running in to the lab concerned but took a couple steps back at the look on his face and give him his space he seemed to be in a foul mood she did not want that directed towards her.

So she waited for him to make his move he turned to her and asked,"What is Eggman planning this time?" She avoided eye contact and said to him.

"Eggman wants earth to surrender and then he will enslave them to help with building him a new Eggman Empire or they will be destroyed by the Arks cannon if they refuse." He nods and starts to walk to where Eggman was located and she follows him from behind knowing to not stand in his way.

*I will keep my promise to you and save the earth and it's race.*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Chapter Eight

Being The Hero

Sonic and Tails arrived finally, they parted company Sonic sped off determined to take out Eggman once in for all to save the world and his friends this time the guy has gone a little too far.

"Eggman! This stop here and now, I told you many time before to leave my friends and earth out of this now it's time to pay up." Growled the peeved Sonic as he started to do a spin dash at the incoming eggbots, destroying them into scrap metal.

Eggman just laughed,"HO! HO! HO! My dear fool, you have once again walked into one of my many traps as always. Mephile take possession of this so called hero and destroy the so called Life Form get them out of our way."

Mephiles just laughed at long last he has the weak minded one and will prevail this time nothing was going to stop him. He charged through the Ark looking for his target, he attacked the unsuspecting hedgehog and both a roll to the floor and wrestled with one another. Karen took off leaving the area, she had to find the emeralds herself then and in a hurry, not looking bump heads with Tails. She blushed but helped him up no time for another weird moment and told him what was happening and both went to gather the emeralds.

First, they had to take care of Eggman and get him to give up and Tails brought one of his invention s to do just that and gave it to Karen to use when the time was right. They made it to the area Egghead was in and he spotted them. "What do you two sidekicks want I will have earth as mine. MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tails turned to Karen and grinned and he ran towards Egghead and knocked him off the floating hovernd Karen zapped both of them with the boby switching ray. She ran towards the now Eggmaned Tails and climed onto the hover thing with the New Tails witch at the moment she found very disturbing but it gotten worse, the Eggman look alike said in Tails voice to the Tails below, "Give up now or the mustache get's it." warned the real Tails that now had Eggman's evil grin.

The now Tailsed Eggman looked up with horror on his fox face and screamed in his regular voice, "No don't, it took years of perfection to get it that way! Do not cutt it he started to jump up to the hover that was out of reach then huffed and said, "Fine I give up just don't mess it up." Karen didn't know what was weirder then hearing Eggman's voice coming out of the original Tails body or Tails normal voice coming out of Eggmen that she was next to both were going to give her nightmare, she was sure of it.

Later they were zapped back to normal and Egghead left to Mobius to return to his older base there. They gotten to the Emerald taken them back to give to the Hedgehog males to destroy this place she gave the sack to Tails saying she was going to grab a few things for Shadow before the place was destroyed for good.

Tails ran toward the males and was confused to see the two of them fighting then assumed maybe Shadow was back to being his normal self again they had been rivals before and it was nothing new to Tails. He threw them the emeralds they surrounded both males and the emeralds and them levitate in the air, they are engulfed in a light and both take their superstates and their eyes open and Super Shadow put on a fake smile at Mephiles whom had Super Sonic open his now red orbs no longer were their green he said in a arrogant voice,"Well hello there Shadow long time no see, I'll be more than happy to beat you in this new body I take is so full of power." He said looking himself over not realizing how envious he made had Super Shadow.

"You really are starting to piss me off. How about a little something for luck, Sonic." He flew right at him, catching Mephiles who at the moment had control over Super Sonic off guard by his strange behavior towards him. He held Super Sonic to him and Mephiles struggled to get out of the now yellow no longer ebony hogs grasped but it tightened around him making him gasp in shocked and he saw Super Shadow stared at Super Sonics mouth licking his lip subconsciously and leaned down and smashed his lips to Super Sonic's peach colored ones and it was working making Sonic gain control and Mephiles left the body freaking out he left someplace in space never to return feeling violated on many levels.

"Shadow?!" Moaned a slightly dazed Super Sonic who panted out of breath.

"Mhmm?" Super Shadow said still holding him to him as Super Sonic blushed and Said, "Why are we kissing while ago?" He said unsure he wanted the answer and Super Shadow ckuckled darkly and said, "Do not play dumb with me, I know you desire more from me as I do you. I would have you here and now but we have this to deal with let's get this over with now." He said taking off.

"Right!" Said Super Sonic.

"Super Sonic Boost." Both shouted and a fiery yellowish golden glow like an aura surrounding them and together both rushed forward dashing towards the Ark and destroying it and it explodes to pieces become space debris nothing but wreckage left, both most powerful enough to destroy the Ark once and for all no one will ever again use it for evil purposes.

They headed back to earth turning back to their normal selves carrying the emeralds along with them and Karen gave Shadow a pic of him and Maria and a bag with some other of her personal things and Shadow smile and thanked her, pulling her into a hug then along with Tails that shocked all them but they smiled and Shadow told them if they told anybody about that he would deny it all.

They headed for home to have earth live to see another day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Nine

Double Date Disaster

Tails asked out Karen, she was delighted and happy to finally see that they could become something more.

"Come on Tails, Let us see, if Shadow and Sonic want to come with us, it'll be like a double date." Tails smiled and nodded, him and Karen knew from the time they were on the Space Colony Ark, both saw how Shadow looked at Sonic, he deeply cared about their friend.

"Yeah, Great idea, I'll go get Sonic and you bring Shadow." Tails yelled back and Karen went the opposite she ran to Shadow who was sitting alone.

The Ulimate lifeform watched her and he turned around and waited to see what she wanted from him.

"Yes?" He asked he looked at her with calm crimsons.

"Tails and I are going out for lunch, I was wondering, if you would like to go with us."He nodded and walked with her, where Sonic was waiting by Tails, he shrugged it off. Tails and her nodded to each other secretly, they were going to get these two together no matter what.

They all piled in the limo and it took them to a seafood restraunt. The two couples waited in line when a blonde rudely shoved Karen to the floor. "Hey, watch were your going little furry brats." said the blonde who had cut in line in front of them.

"Hey, Lady we were here first." argued Tails and she gave him a nasty look and Karen wasn't to happy but she wasn't going to leave, she wanted to have a nice lunch, so she just let it go.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that, what's your problem?" Growled Sonic and Shadow calmed him down.

"Well I have made reservations, so I should be first, you all were just in my way." said the snobby woman.

"Let's go wait over there guys she'll get what coming to her, karma show's it's ugly head." Karen said and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon they were all seated at their tables relaxed waiting for their server to hand them their menus.

Tails and Karen sat together and left the two seats for the other two males on purpose, making them sit next to each other.

Shadow notice the blue speedster and blushed from how close Sonic was to him. He realized he was setup and looked at Karen, she took the menu and blocked her face from view so he couldn't see her. Tails did the same, she and him moved their faces closer, they could feel each other breaths on their muzzles. This would be her first kiss with him and Tails too.

Tails licked her lips asking for entrance, she was confused and opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, she thought it might be just a simple small peck on the lips and he put his pink tongue inside her open mouth and his tongue wrestled with hers, she was shocked but not knowing what to do, brushed her tongue with his and copy his movements and he moaned loudly.

Sonic grabbed Tails menu away and wolf whistled and couple men around them joined in did as well.

"Way to go little buddy, getting the girl." Sonic cheered, Shadow smirked finding it amusing that Tails could be so bold. He didn't think the little guy had it in him.

Tails was way to into it and Karen started to turn blue struggled in the foxes arms and patted her boyfriends shoulder as a signal to break the kiss to get air but the fox boy didn't take the hint.

So Shadow intervened in order to help Karen out at the moment was about to faint from the lack of oxygen.

"Hey loverboy, give your girl some air." Shadow told Tails who backed off and Karen gasped for air her lungs, so desperately needed at the moment and Tails rubbed the back of his head and muttered an apology.

"It's okay Tails, I'm good." She looked at the menu and told the waiter she wanted water for a drink and would like to have catfish with a side of fries and Tails wanted the same as her.

Shadow ordered the smoked salmon and Sonic wanted lobster, they wanted water as well and the waiter went over the order again, telling them their meals would be out soon.

Soon the food was brought to them and they all ate quietly which was peaceful until they heard yelling, a couple of tables down from them. There was Sticks with some different version of Knuckles a very big, overly muscled version. *Yep, this is going to be a great day.* Karen thought sarcastically.

He had ordered shrimp and ate one unpeeled like it was his first time trying one. "Yummy, it's so crunchy." Then suddenly he felt sick and was ready to hurl chunks he ran to a table and grabbed a woman's purse and threw up into it "_Blechhh!"_ The very same blonde that was rude to Karen earlier and karma did get her back.

Then Sticks started scarfing down a bowl full of unpeeled shrimp also and turned green. "Oh, I don't feel so good." Her stomach gurgled not liking the seafood and she ran towards the table where her friend Knuckles was and grabbed the bag from him and threw up.

"_Blllerrrrgh_!"

"I feel so much better now." Said Sticks and Knuckles agreeded with her.

"Hey that was my designer goochie bag, Oh, now it's ruined!" Said the blonde and Karen went over and told the woman the bad news.

"I hate to tell you this but that one is so a fake. I think they did you a favor." Karen said looking at her nails in bordom. * I have a real one back at the mansion, she didn't even say the brand right. God that sounds so wrong, on so many levels* Karen laughed quietly to herself the blonde had no clue.

The woman just gawked at her like she was crazy but soon realized the truth, she huffed and headed off towards the exit. Shadow snickered off to the side finding it a little amusing but started laughing really hard when he realized at how wrong it sounded. He told sonic and Sonic told Tails who turned a bright shade of red and coughed, he was really disturbed for the day. They all laughed at the inside joke.

Knuckles misunderstood what the woman said and thought, "Douche Bag, What's a Douche Bag?" He asked out loud causing everyone to laugh even harder that was the thought on everyone's mind everyone knew what it was but not Knuckles, they might tell him later.

"You guys are so lucky or you be in big trouble." Karen said laughing walking off the two had just made her day.

The two just look at each other and ran towards the group. "Hey, Can we come with you guys." Asked Knuckles.

"Sure, You can guys are always welcome." Sonic said but soon would regret it.

The six of them went to the movies, Sticks chosen to watch a cartoon with a dancing bird. She wanted to watch it two more times. After that Shadow had to speak up, he couldn't take the cuteness anymore and wanted to watch an action movie.

"Please, can't we watch something else for once." Sticks was going to say no and more dancing bird and Shadow would lose his patience with her.

Karen thought it best they all go home. "Hey, I'm calling it quits for today." She started to head on off.

"Wait Karen, you don't mind me walking you home?" Tails asked.

"Nope." She popped the P and they held hands and walked home, leave Shadow and Sonic with themselves.

"Hey, Um, Shadow I had a great time today. Well, Thanks I guess." He went to head to Tails house.

"Sonic...Get back here." Sonic did what was asked of him and he received a quick peck and Shadow embraced him and Sonic just stood there awkwardly. Sonic realized that Shadow may never say the three letter words, he had a weird way of showing it and well that's Shadow for you.

He and Sonic went to Tails home, they hung out and watched some TV.

KAREN'S P.O.V.

Karen made it to the front door and hugged her boyfriend goodbye and kissed him on his cheek and said, "I had a great time Tails, see you around, bye." Tails smiled and waved back thought to himself. * Sonis was right, I do have a way with the ladies.*

Then he went home thinking about his dream girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter Ten

Roomates and More

It was the day that Sonic moved out and was moving in with Shadow. Shadow had agreed but they would be having their own separate rooms and Karen still could believe it even with the date they set them up on did not bring them more closer. She sighed they could be so blind or worse stubborn.

Then a idea hit her and she whispered to Tails he nods both take off into the house. Leaving Shadow to help with Sonic packed boxes he found them to be quite heavy and wondered what this faker could have in them. The truth was cook books on chili dogs and old shoes that Sonic never threw away after a battle with Eggman he kept adding to the collection and maybe some weight loss videos that he never uses or does not have the time to because he was always watch some TV.

"Okay, Tell Sonic to come in here please." Tails goes and get's Sonic then starts talking to Shadow to distract him long enough for the two of them to plan something in the kitchen.

"You sure I should be doing this he already tried, my chili dogs l made for him and says they were burnt. How is this going to be any better than last time?" Said the nervous colbalt hog in front of her, she pulled out Maria's old personal recipe for fudge brownies.

"Let's get started, come on Sonic have some faith in yourself for once, baking is easy." The two started working on baking the treats after they were done. She called in Tails to bring in the shirt, he did and both them placed in on Sonic. It was a tight sexi muscle shirt that said Shadow on the front and they told him not to look down at it and to go into the living room where Shadow was bored switching channels. Shadow's ears perked up and at his roommates approached holding a hot tray full of brownies and a tight sexi a** shirt that hugged in the right places and Shadow could not get himself to look away and Sonic ate a brownie in front of Shadow and he growled and said "Give me those damn brownie they're mine."

He took them and ate them all in one go and was surprised, they were is old friends recipe and smirked at Sonic maybe the blue blur was good at something after all. "Thank you, Sonic I haven't tasted this recipe in years. Oh and you have a little something right here." He said kissing the colbolt and within minutes had him on the couch with his arm pinned above his head, Shadow leaned down in his face kissed him senseless.

Shadow kissed his way down his neck leaving hot trails Sonic moaned and closed his eyes but they widened in shock when his shirt was ripped in two and Shadow made his way down lower and his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt such wonderful sensation and couldn't take such attention and release and screamed, "OH God, Shadow!"

Shadow wanted more and took his more than roommate upstairs to his room, and Karen had to cover her ears at their sounds and the bed scraped and hit the wall up all the second floor and she ran out of the house and Tails came walking towards her and was about to head into the house and she told him, "That's not a good idea, we should head to your place, I need help moving my stuff in Tails. I opened my mansion as a girl's home for the others, Cassie and them along with Manic and Scourge have a place to stay so I'm kinda out of place to go. I hope you wouldn't mind me as your roommate. "

"Wow of course I would not mind, I mean that's great. You really want to move in with me Karen?" Said a happy an surprised Tails and Karen nods and kisses his cheek and he blushes and follows her, happy to have himself some company again, he didn't want to live alone. He had to ask how well they gotten the others together and in reply Karen said,"A little, too well, if you ask me."

He blushed red as a tomato and thanked her for not leting him find out first hand, He did not feel that comfortable knowing what sound his friend made when he did such things.

They left Tails said he was going to teach her how to use her twin tails to fly like he did and she agreed that would be useful to use during certain situations, they disappeared out of sight.

BACK WITH SHADOW AND SONIC

"Come on, Cum for me. You are mine, Faker!" Groaned the ebony hog that was behind the panting speed demon below him on his hand and knees, the bed moving with each of their thrusts that were becoming more frantick as both got closer, Sonic reached for his neglected unsheathed cock between his legs to get himself off. Shadow saw this and growled and grab it from Sonic and started to pump it for him, Sonic lolled his head back on Shadow's shoulder and let out a scream at shadow brushed again his secret spot hidden inside him.

Shadow kissed his neck and started to brush the same spot over and over again he watch Sonic's face show he was in total bliss and he had to admit, he found that quite hot it was all for him. He started to thrust the spot in his Sonic and stroked his Sonic's cock at the same time and Sonic finally tightened around him and damn it was too much for Shadow and he roared his completsion along with the still screaming Sonic and released his love juices inside Sonic and the excess ran down colbolt's legs and Sonic cumed as well released, it covered the red silk sheets in front of him, the room was kind of too gothic for his taste the walls black.

They both panted, coming down from their sexual high and looked at each other, the emeralds met the crimsons they both held the same emotions swimming each others as they search each others eyes for answers and found them.

"I think I love you, faker." Mumbled the ebony suddenly feeling very vulnerable to the other in front of him. Sonic gave him sincere smile and said, "I love you, too."

Shadow fisted his hand in the other quills and made out with him some more.

*Where have you been my whole life.* Both thought at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Eleven

New Life and Changes

EPILOGUE

The two couples came back from saving the world and told the rest of the team members the good news neither Knuckles nor Amy Rose were happy about Shadow being with Sonic because they believed he was a traitor and had stolen the emeralds from them without letting team know about it.

Amy being the Jealous type and not excepting Sonic's choice and not her. She tried to attack them with her piko piko hammer and Tails intervened advised her to leave to which she said,"Yeah, You are so right Tails. I do not need to waste my time here with males, who do not love me. The only reason I ever joined was so I could get closer to Sonic but knowing I won't get my choice because of that moron got in my way. Fine by me get me a rocket I'm going back to Mobius. Goodbye Sonic." She said spitting the name out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Tails sighed getting the rocket ready putting it on autopilot and the computer knew the coordinates where to go and Amy took off flying without saying goodbye to anyone.

One day they had to tell Cream the bad news, she was upset and left for home along with Karen and Sticks to comfort her. The two of them would miss her too. Knuckles had left to stay on Angel Island he had come to realize Shadow was alright but Amy would not return and that left him feeling moody. The truth was he liked her more than she would ever know but it was too late. She would always think of Sonic more and never look at him that way. He sighed and continued to mope around if he could be with her he would but he was a guardian and the master emarald needed to be guarded.

Shadow was shaken from his thoughts as another stack off paper made there way to his desk. He sighed why could they get someone else to do this he was a more of an action guy shooting with his machine guns than sitting around here doing paper work all day that all changed when a man walked into his office, "Okay here's your chance terrogate. We believe she is working for the enemy." said the man walking and Shadow followed him out cracking his knuckles finally he thought to himself some action.

When he made it inside to the two way mirriored room his smile thin to a line and his eye twitched *This who I have to get answers out of some batgirl?!* After that his excitement dropped to a level zero.

"I needed you to tell me, why do you want those chaos emeralds." He said getting in her face and she smirked and crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair putting her feet on the table showing attitude.

Hours Later

"..." She remained still calm and gave him the silent treatment.

He had enough no more being the nice guy, he slammed his fists on the surface on the table it shocked her for a moment then started to laugh out and told him simply stated, "I just like the jewels and thought they would make a lovely addition to my collection and yes I am a double agent if you must know CIA and GUN now will that be all for you honey." The white bat named Rouge still laughed.

"I am so sorry Agent Shadow, I didn't realized we caught the wrong person. I apologize for wasting your time and someone named Sonic wanted to talk to you called hours ago said you were running late it seems." Said the man sheepishly.

Shadow launched himself on man and grabbed his shirt, more and beyond pissed "Do not ever do it again to me. I am not here for your amusement do I make clear?!" Snarled the Ebony Headghog with fire in his red orbs.

"Yes sir, Crystal Clear." The man said meekly, wetting himself slightly. Shadow jumped off him and walked down the halls that were now clear of human agents whom scurried off at the sight of him scared to be in his way. He seethed at being late to his lover and he got on his motorcycle bike but gotten a flat then he cursed and then started skating and headed home.

Part Two is Shadowy Surprise.


End file.
